


Better Off As Lovers

by ruthiestump



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/ruthiestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray looks out his friends, he keeps them safe and if it benefits him, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off As Lovers

Ray presses the opening of his beer against his lips as his eyes follows Gerard stumbling through the thick crowd of the random house party they were attending. He took just one sip of the alcohol before hearing Gerard's loud angry drunken voice from the other side of the packed house. Ray sighed deeply before he set down his beer, cursing under his breath. Ray set off after him, his pace quickening once he heard Gerard shout profanities at some random dude with muscles bigger than his head. He reached Gerard in record time, sliding into the small space between his friend and the muscle dude right as Gerard brought his hands up to push the guy's broad chest.

Ray felt the brunt of Gerard's push on his back but Ray stood his ground, only swaying at the force. Ignoring Gerard's drunken protests, Ray faced the muscled guy towering over him. "Sorry, my friend had a little too much to drink. He usually doesn't pick fights."

"Don't apologize to this asshole, Ray!" Gerard yelled behind him, his words slurring together. "That motherfucker knows what he did! He spilled my motherfucking beer!"

Ray rolled his eyes, not acknowledging Gerard at all. His attention was on muscle dude's fists which were balled up at his sides. "You better watch your friend, man." The guy warned, his fists loosening up. "He's gonna get himself hurt." Ray nodded, only agreeing with the guy so he can get Gerard home and sober. He watched the guy give one final glare to Gerard behind him before walking away. Ray let out a sigh of relief once the muscle dude was out of hearing distance.

"Asshole spilled my drink." Gerard complained behind him, turning towards the backyard where the cooler held an infinite amount of beer. Ray caught a hold of Gerard's wrist before he took one step.

"Gerard, we're going home." He announced, pulling Gerard towards the door. He felt his friend trying to break free, Gerard's tugs slowing Ray down. "I can get home myself," Gerard defied.

Ray ignored Gerard, pulling him along until they reached the car. "Ray, I'm fine." Gerard snapped, finally regaining his composure and snatching his wrist free from Ray's grasp. "We could go back now. It was just one dude."

Ray sighed deeply, rubbing his temples as Gerard started to turn towards the apartment building. Ray quickly grabbed Gee's elbow, pulling him back softly towards the car. "Hey," Ray called quietly, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards when Gerard ears noticeably picked up his change of tone.

"We have practice tomorrow and I really don't want to have a shit faced lead singer who doesn't know what song they're singing."

Ray watched Gerard with careful eyes, taking mental note on how Gerard swallowed guiltily and how the right corner of his pale pink bottom lip was hidden by Gerard's white and small teeth. Ray hated playing the guilt card but it was the only way to get Gerard out of drinking himself into his coffin.

He felt Gerard melt into his hold, Gerard shuffling towards the car now instead of the building. Ray tugged at Gerard's shirt sleeve softly when Gerard swiveled his head to look behind him. "Hey," Ray repeated softly, pausing only to gain Gerard's attention. Once he saw the vibrant hazel eyes beneath thin strands of black hair, he continued.

"What sounds better? Partying with people you don't even know or getting into a warm bed with someone who loves you?" He offered, watching his face for any reaction. Ray stood in front of the car, waiting but never receiving a concrete answer from Gerard. He just saw Gerard fidget in his spot and turn around to stare at the building behind him. Ray sighed again, moving his hand up Gerard’s arm, shoulder and now cupping his cheek, now cold due to the chilly night air.

With his fingers firm around the back of Gerard’s head, Ray pulled Gerard close, Gerard’s body radiating body heat onto his and pressed his full lips against Gerard’s. His free hand found its way to Gerard’s hip, pulling his pelvis closer to Ray’s. Ray made sure to be firm but sweet as his fingers snacked up into the mess of black inky hair, his tongue running over Gerard’s bottom lip. Gerard opened his mouth, letting Ray’s tongue meet his. Ray tasted the alcohol on Gerard’s breath and pulled away suddenly, getting dizzy from the sudden rush.

“Why do you always win?’ Gerard questioned, a small smile pulling up the corner of his thin lips.

Ray beamed at Gerard; showing off his teeth before sliding his hand off of Gerard’s hip to slide it through Gerard’s fingers. Ray squeezed before answering him. “Don’t pretend you don’t let me win, Way. Now, let’s go home.”

Ray turned toward the car only to get pulled back into Gerard’s chest and lips. He smiled into the kiss, pressing his body closer to Gerard’s. Ray frowned when Gerard pulled away, missing the warmth. “You are right about me letting you win, Toro.” Gerard smirked.

“Get in the car Gerard.”


End file.
